This invention relates to a hinge assembly and, more particularly, to a piano-type hinge assembly which is lockable to prevent removal of the hinge pin from the hinge pin barrels and subsequent separation of the hinge pieces and which is also unlockable to allow such removal and separation.
Cabinets holding telecommunications equipment commonly have a door secured to the cabinet frame structure by means of a long continuous piano-type hinge. There are situations when it would be desirable to be able to remove the door for access to the interior of the cabinet, such as when there are space limitations. A piano-type hinge can have a length exceeding two feet and in such cases frictional forces exerted on the hinge pin by the hinge pin barrels make such removal in a field environment difficult. Accordingly, door removal often requires removal of the hardware attaching the hinge to the door or the cabinet. It would therefore be desirable to have a hinge assembly where the hinge pin is more readily removable.
While there are situations where it is desirable to be able to remove the hinge pin, for security purposes to prevent unauthorized access to the cabinet interior it would be desirable to provide a hinge assembly which is lockable.